Fight
by L.O.A.D
Summary: Facilier and Shadow get into an argument. Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

If I owned it I wouldn't be on this website. please review. story will continue

* * *

"Damn it!" Facilier cursed. He had tried and failed for the fourth time to scry what had happened in New Orleans while he was stuck on the other side. He didn't know where Laurence was or what had happened to that prince and the waitress. He knocked the crystal ball off the table and watched as it rolled across the floor. Shadow went to go retrieve it but had some difficulty; glass balls don't cast very good shadows. "Leave it!" Facilier yelled at his shadow.

_Don't be mad,_ Shadow said with his body. _You just need some practice. You've gotten used to using the other side for help. But you don't need them. You still have magic. They left you with…_

"Y'all left me with nothing!" He snapped at his shadow. "It was a great deal you made though. I have nothing and you've got it all." Shadow looked at his master, hurt and stunned.

_I gave up everything I had for you, _he said, moving away from Facilier. _I can't go home._ Without another word he slipped under the emporium door and left.


	2. Chapter 1

I still own nothing. sorry about the short chapters so far; I promise they'll get longer. Comments, good or bad, make me want to write more so please review this and my other story (or in future: stories). Don't flame but criticism is always welcomed. I can't learn from my mistakes if i don't know when I'm making them.

* * *

Facilier paced inside of his emporium. It had been hours since Shadow had run off and he was getting worried. It wasn't like Shadow to be away for this long and he usually stayed close to Facilier. But this time was different. Facilier could sense that Shadow was far from the emporium. Facilier didn't like it. He knew Shadow was weak for his kind and if any of the friends on the other side decided to go back on their deal… Facilier shook his head. He didn't want to think about Shadow getting hurt. He stopped pacing and walked to the emporium door.

_I never should have said that to him, _he thought to himself. _He gave up everything for me. _He opened the door and stepped out into the courtyard-like section of the alley. If Shadow wasn't going to come home Facilier would just have to go find him.

* * *

Far away a gang of three shadows were prowling one of New Orleans' cemeteries. They knew their bonded brother had had a fight with his master. and they knew they might be able to turn them against each other.

* * *

Facilier was a dick (there's that T rating) to Shadow in the last chapter, wasn't he? Seems like he realized it though, so that's good. Don't worry Shadow isn't in any danger. Yet.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm going to bold my Author Notes from now on. Chapter Three is up so please review.**

* * *

It was another successful night at Tiana's Palace. Tiana was walking around talking to her clients when she heard the door open. She looked up and her blood ran cold immediatly. It was the Shadowman. She put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming and ran to the back before he could see her.

"What's wrong?" Naveen asked her. Tiana didn't answer; she sat down in a chair and burried her face in her hands. The door to the kitchen opened and Louis, Lottie and Mama Odie walked in.

"What's wrong, child?" Mama Odie asked. Tiana finished her panic attack and looked up.

"It was the Shadowman," she said. "He was in the resturant." The rest started at her, shocked, and Louis looked as if he'd faint.

"Shadowman?" Naveen asked. "I-I thought you said he was dead." Tiana shook her head.

"I thought he was," She said.

"Are ya sure, child?" Mama Odie asked. Tiana nodded.

"See for yourselves," She said. They cracked the door and all looked out. Sure enough, there was the Shadowman. Tiana held her breathe and she felt her heart skip a beat. It had been days since she had seen the skinny voodoo man. He was standing in the enterance of the resturant and making the patrons around him grow uneasly. The band hadn't noticed him so they continued to play. His violet eyes scanned every corner of the building; a determined look on his face.

"I think he's looking for something," Charlotte said, sounding shaken. Naveen swallowed.

"But what?" He said. They continued to watch him until he finally turned and left. Only after he was gone did things go back to normal. They returned to the kitchen and closed the door behind them.

"You said he was looking for something, Lottie?" Tiana asked her friend when the were sure they couldn't be heard. Charlotte nodded.

"I saw it too," Louis said. Tiana nodded.

"What do you think it was?" Naveen asked his wife.

"I don't know," she said. "But we're going to find out!"

* * *

**Oh know! That can't be good.**

**If you're wondering how Tiana was able to understand Louis its because, in my stories, when her and Naveen were turned back into humans, they kept the power to understand animals. Charlotte and Big Daddy can't understand Louis. Mama Odie can, of course and so can Facilier and Shadow. Only Facilier (and Shadow obviously) can understand the friends on the other side. To everyone else they''re just screeches. Facilier is the only person (F.O.T.O.S. exempt) that can understand Shadow; and even then sometimes he needs to guess. Remember, Shadow's a mute.**

**Have you noticed that Facilier is referred to only once by name in the move and its by himself? Everyone else calls him Shadowman.**

**Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors. Microsoft World wasn't working on my computer so i had to type this chapter directly onto . If you see a mistake, point it out. And, remember, Reviews=love :)**

**Edit: as embrassing as this is, considering I've watched the movie nonstop since I bought it, I never noticed the name of the resturant at the end. I changed it so that its correct now. And i agree that it'd be nice to know what Facilier was thinking. I'll used the next chapter for that. I wanted to have a 'Protagonist' centered chapter w/ this one. As for why Mama Odie is there, well she went to go visit. The story would take too long (it supposed to take place in one night) if they had to go get her and it isn't a good (or safe) idea to go after Facilier w/o her. Thanks for the Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**i own nothing. this chapter takes place mostly during the last one and gives Facilier's view. keep reviewing and i'll keep writing**

* * *

Facilier walked down the streets of New Orleans, looking for Shadow. He could sense that Shadow was far away and had decided that the shade was probably avoiding him.

"Shadow!" He called. No answer. Sighing, the witch doctor kept walking. If he weren't so weak he would have tried a locator spell. He never should have yelled at Shadow. If something happened he would never forgive himself. He kept walking when he noticed a building out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked at it. It was lit up and appeared to be a restaurant. He looked up and read the name of it: _Tiana's Palace._

"Well I'll be damned," he said to himself. "I guess the little waitress got her restaurant after all." He looked the restaurant over. It was to bright to make an attractive hiding place for Shadow, to much light hurt him. Although Facilier couldn't rule it out completely. If Shadow didn't want to be found, he might just hide in the last place his master would think to look. And Shadow could be too curious for his own good. Deciding there wasn't any harm in checking it out, Facilier walked up to the restaurant and entered it.

Once he was inside he looked around. The waitress had done a good job. He smiled wickedly to himself; thinking of how he might have to go visit the owner some time when he wasn't so rushed, just to thank her for breaking his talisman. The patrons who were close to him reacted, looking away from their meals to eye him warily. Another time he might have toyed with them, but locating Shadow was the first thing on his mind at the moment. Besides, Shadow wouldn't want his master having fun without him. Facilier looked over the room, not moving from his spot in the doorway. He had kept the door open behind him. If Shadow was hiding in this light a place the darkness of the night might attract him. The voodoo man looked over the room but couldn't see or sense his friend. Finally he decided Shadow wasn't there and left, much to the relief of the customers.

He walked back down the streets, thinking of where Shadow could be hiding. He sighed, then, hearing a screech, turned around. He would have sworn he had seen two shadows moving in the darkness behind him. Once the realized they had been spotted the glided into the shadows and out of his sight. A chill ran down his spine and he turned. It seemed he wasn't the only one looking for his shadow. And he didn't want to think about what would happen if the Friends got to him first.

* * *

_He saw you!_ The lead shadow hissed to her companions. The other two shadows nodded. She was quite the horror to behold. She was bigger than her male companions and had a much more unsettling form. She was long and snake-like, a mane running down her neck. One of her arms was a long tentacle that ended in a claw the other was an arm that ended in a hand, which instead of fingers, had five long tentacles. She screeched menacingly at her two companions.

_Yes, my lady, _one of them, his body nothing more than a black smoke, said. His friend, a cloaked figure nodded. The female hissed and slashed at both of them.

_You fools! Now he knows we're hear. _She sighed, a horrible noise. _This will make destroying him and recapturing our own harder. Now he will be more careful, more rushed. Before we had surprise. Now, _she sighed again, _we have nothing. _

_We have our powers, _the smoke creature said._ He is weak and we are strong. In a fight we would win._ The female shook her head.

_You forget that humans have light, which will destroy us, _she said. _We must ambush him, and choke out his life before he can react. If we fail he will destroy us, and if he fails, then we will be left to Our Mistress. _The other shadows shuddered at the mention of The Mistress.

_What of his shadow,_ the cloaked shade asked. _Even with this fight, he has always been close to his master. If he near by when we kill the human, he might fight us. _The female shadow, which amongst her kind was known for cruelty, chuckled.

_If our brother gets in our way,_ she said,_ we will kill him too.

* * *

_**Oh Noooo! that isn't going to be good for Facilier or Shadow. Who's that Mistress they were talking about. She must be pretty bad if even shadows are afraid of her. Facilier better be careful. Magic or not, if those shadows can surprise him, they'll kill him. And only a light spell (or any other direct blow of light) will work. And let me tell you, Mama Odie might be good at making light blasts but they are not Facilier's forte.**


	5. Chapter 4

**the story continues. i own nothing and reviews make me write**

* * *

Facilier continued to look throughout the city for his shadow. He had decided to check the cemetery and was on his way there when he heard a noise behind him. He turned but saw nothing. He shook his head. Ever since he had seen those shadows he had grown increasingly uneasy. He kept walking towards the graveyard.

"Careful Louis," Tiana told the gator as they hid from the Shadowman in an alley. "He almost saw you that time." The gator nodded.

"I don't like this," Charlotte said. "Following him all around N'awlins. We're gonna get hurt."

"I know Lottie," Tiana said. "But we need to wait until his guard is down. Any sooner and he'll fight back."

"Can't we just leave him alone?" Naveen suggested. Tiana shook her head at her friends' cowardice.

"No," she said. "Whatever he's up to we need to stop him! Now, let's go!" They continued to follow him until he once again stopped walking and turned. They ducked into an alleyway before he could see them. Facilier clutched is cane tighter.

"Y'all better show yourselves," he called into the darkness. "I ain't in the mood for any surprises." He waited for an answer but didn't receive any. Not letting his guard down he turned back around and continued waking.

"This isn't going to work, child," Mama Odie said to Tiana. "We can't follow him all night." Tiana nodded.

"Alright," she said. "We need to end this now. When I say 'go' we tackle him, OK?" The group nodded, though some more hesitantly than others. "OK,"

Tiana said, taking a deep breathe. "Go!" Tiana went first and tackled Facilier onto his stomach, hitting him before he could react and knocking the wind out of him. his head had hit the street and the rest of the group had surrounded him before his vision had stopped swimming. He got to his hands and knees and caught his breathe as Mama Odie was the first to speak.

"What have you been doing, child?" She asked him.

"Why don't y'all go back to your tree and leave me to my business, Odie?" he asked the voodoo queen as he grabbed his cane and stood up.

"That is what I said," Naveen added. Facilier didn't respond to him he just looked Mama Odie over and muttered,

"Y'all should be in a tree."

"You should be on the other side." Tiana snapped at the cornered witch doctor. He turned and glared at her, standing to his full height, which Tiana had to admit was intimidating.

"I ain't done anything wrong," he said. "It was y'all who attacked me." Tiana put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"If you haven't been doing anything wrong what have you been doing?" She asked, sounding unconvinced. He didn't answer her he only looked at the ground. He finally spoke.

"That's none of y'all's business."

"If you're making trouble," she said back, "I'll make it my business."

"Oh God!" Charlotte said, clasping her hands to her mouth. Everyone turned to her.

"What is it Lottie?" Tiana asked her.

"His shadow," she said, pointing at Facilier. "It's gone."

* * *

**only charlotte would actually be frightened by that. i'm enjoying how tiana is assuming that Facilier is doing something wrong. if you're wondering why facilier didn't just tell them about Shadow it's because doing so might put them both at risk. Facilier's magic isn't at full strength yet and Shadow can be killed by light. he doesn't know what the groups motives are and, remember, Tiana was the one who got him sent to the other side.**


	6. Chapter 5

**SORRY, SORRY, ****SORRY, SORRY, ****SORRY, SORRY, ****SORRY!!!! I am so sorry for what I am doing with this chapter. I wanted to write a chapter from Shadow's perspective but didn't know how it would fit into the timeline of the story. This chapter takes place during the last one and the next one(s). It is weird; I know and I apologize. Once more, I'm sorry!**

* * *

_Stupid Facilier, _Shadow thought to himself. _After all I did for him. _Shadow put his head in his hands and cried silently and without tears. _He's all i have left and now he's gone too. I hate him!_ He concluded darkly, even though he knew it wasn't true. There wasn't anything Facilier could do that would make Shadow hate him. He was his master. Shadow would do anything to make Facilier happy. Even if he had to leave. Even if he had to die. Shadow started to move again. He had decided he would find that mean lady and make her destroy him. His master wouldn't need to worry about him ever again.

Shadow traveled silently down the streets of New Orleans. he knew them well. He had explored them enough times with his master. He traveled in the shadows, trying to avoid the light of the stars. Even if they were too faint to hurt him, he didn't like light. Facilier had tried to cure the living shade of this fear by using a small candle but failed. Instead of being angry, Facilier had just excepted it, and was careful to keep his shadow away from light the best he could. The sun couldn't be helped, but Facilier had always taken the darkest route home. Shadow smiled sadly at this, wondering what had happened that made his master so mad at him. He kept moving, even passing by one of the city's cemeteries. As he moved by he heard a sound.

"Come here little Shadow!" He heard a woman call into the darkness. Shadow stopped and cocked his head to one side, confused. He had recognized the voice but couldn't remember its owner or where he knew her from. Finally, deciding that if it wasn't Facilier's voice he didn't care, Shadow moved on. Shadow continued towards the swamp land when he heard a pained cry coming back from the cemetery. And this one he definately recognized.

_Facilier! _He realized with horror. _No! _Shadow started to rush back to the cemetery when he stopped. _Should I really help him?_ He asked himself. _After what he said? _This moment of doubt didn't last long though. _No! He's my master and he needs me!_

* * *

**This has been the chapter from Hell (or The Other Side if you would prefer) once again microsoft word wasn't working so I had to type this directly on to . _And_, as if that wasn't enough, my Internet shut down twice as I was writing it! So i had to rewrite this story (from memory) twice! But all for Shadow, who seems to need lots of love right now.**

**Is Shadow not the cutest thing you've ever seen?! He's so sad in this chapter. Facilier really hurt his feelings! But despite that Shadow still loves his master=)**

**Guess who the mean lady Shadow was talking about was. I'll give you a hint, I didn't make her up. Have fun and please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**dglsprincess105 got it right! Mama Odie is the mean lady Shadow was talking about in the last chapter :) If you're wondering why, well that's a story for another time =b.. This chapter takes place right after 4 and during 5. once again i apologize for the weird way I've positioned the Chapters. It made sense artistically.**

* * *

"Where's you're shadow, Shadowman?" Tiana asked Facilier. He didn't answer her question. Charlotte shuddered and looked around nervously, as if she was expecting his shadow to attack. Facilier watched for a moment then shook his head.

"Will y'all relax?" He said. "He ain't here."

"If he isn't here then where is he?" Naveen asked. Facilier shook his head, still unsure if he could trust the group.

_I'll be damned if I put Shadow in danger like that, _he thought to himself. _It's already my fault he's out here alone. _Mama Odie seemed to sense his discomfort because she patted him on the back.

"It's alright, child," She told him. "Y'all can trust us." Before Facilier could reply a horrible screech filled the air. The group shuddered at the sound and Facilier paled.

"Shit!" He said before pushing past Tiana and started to run in the direction of the cemetery. Without missing a beat Tiana took off after him. Finally, she caught up with him when he stopped to catch his breathe.

"You're not getting away that easily," she told him as the rest of the group walked over to them. "Now will you mind telling us what your doing?"

"We had a fight, alright?!" He snapped. "Shadow and I had a fight. Things were said that I would have preferred weren't and he ran off. Now whether y'all trust me or not, I really don't care, but I'd sooner _die _then leave my friend to those creatures. So y'all can either get out of my way or I can make y'all! Understand?!" Without waiting for her answer he turned and started back towards the cemetery. Tiana fallowed him.

"I don't trust you enough to let you walk around New Orleans alone," she said. "We're coming with you." He stopped.

"Why should I let y'all come?" He asked.

"Because you can either let us come," she said, "or we can waste more time arguing. And, if what you say is true, then the more time we spend discussing this, the closer those shadows get to finding your friend before you do." That seemed to get him. Facilier nodded quickly.

"Fine," he said. "Y'all can come, if you don't interfere. I don't really care anymore." He looked away and whispered; "I just wanna get Shadow home." Tiana looked at him for a moment, shocked by the concern in his voice. Finally she nodded.

"We will."

* * *

**That's right Tiana, the Shadowman does have a heart. Feel free to 'aaw' readers; you have my permition. that's what i was doing when i wrote it. It's just so cute how Facilier's worried about Shadow. and now those mean ones are after him. Poor Shadow 8'( Reviews make me write. No reviews still make me write, but sad things. so if you ant this story to have a happy ending please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**New chapter is up this chapter also takes place during Shadow's. The group is helping Facilier find Shadow, for all of you who haven't read the first 7 chapters ;). please review.**

* * *

"Shadow!" Charlotte called.

"Cut it out Lottie," Tiana told her friend. "I doubt we're going to find him. If he and Shadowman had a fight he probably doesn't want to be found." Facilier looked over and glared at Tiana, making her shudder. Facilier didn't like traveling with Tiana and her friends, but if it would help him find Shadow quicker he was willing to deal with it. He heard a screech from a distance and shivered. The group had a similar reaction. They stopped and looked around.

"What is that?" Charlotte asked. She moved closer to Tiana and shivered. Facilier shook his head.

"Nothing good," he said. "They're shadows, but not mine. And I would like it if we could manage to avoid them."

"What happens if they find us?" Louis asked. Facilier turned to the gator.

"I'd rather not think about that." Louis nodded and kept walking. Tiana moved away from Charlotte and over towards Louis, patting the frightened gator on his head.

"It's alright, Louis," she said. Facilier laughed.

"What's wrong?" He asked mockingly. "Is the little gator afraid?" Tiana turned to him.

"Well you don't seem so brave," She said. Facilier stopped laughing and looked at her.

"I am scared," he said, dead serious. "I'll admit it. I'm terrified. If I could, I'd be hiding in my emporium right now."

"Then why aren't you?" Naveen asked. Facilier took a deep breath.

"Shadow," he said, grimly. "It's my fault he's out here. If anything happened to him, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Which brings up a good point," Tiana cut in. "What exactly was your fight about?" Facilier looked away.

"I'd rather if I didn't have to say," he said. "If I did, I'd be telling y'all some information that could put me at risk." Mama Odie laughed.

"Like what, child?" She asked. "Like how y'all don't have your powers at full strength." Facilier froze then turned to face the old woman.

"How long have you known?!" He hissed, starting to sound panicked. He looked around at the group, who were eyeing him oddly.

"Since I seen you," she said. Facilier looked at her then lowered his shoulders.

"What gave it away?" he asked, defeated. Mama Odie laughed.

"That y'all are out here," she told him. "If you had your powers you would've just used a spell to find your shadow."

"So that's why you don't want to run into those shadows," Tiana said with a smile, walking over to the defeated Facilier. "You know you won't be able to fight them." Facilier glared.

"Watch yourself, _chere,_" he said threateningly. "I might not be able to fight those shadows alone, but I've got more than enough to take y'all." He gripped his cane tighter, a dangerous glow appearing in his violet eyes. Tiana backed up, recognizing the danger. Before either of them could do anything, however, Charlotte had gotten between them.

"Calm down," she said, placing her hands on each of them and pushing them away from each other. She took her hand off Facilier's chest and turned to him. "Don't we need to find your shadow?" Facilier closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear his head. He looked back at Charlotte.

"Yeah," he said, watching her oddly. "We do."

"Where should we go?" She asked.

"The cemetery!" He said quickly, then turned and walked towards the graveyard. The others followed him.

* * *

uh oh. looks like tina made him mad there. it's a good thing Charlotte was able to calm him down, making this the first time they've really interacted. Facilier lost control of himself there for a moment, which is something he tries not to do. does anyone know why. review and tell what you think the answer is.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! both gecko-samedi and dglsprincess105 got it right, Facilier tries not to get mad so that he doesn't loose control of his magic. Congrats guys! have fun with this chapter.

* * *

**

They made it to the cemetery and split up to look for Shadow. Facilier moved away from the group to look alone.

"Come here little shadow!" He heard Charlotte yell from a little ways away. Shaking his head he went back to calling for Shadow himself.

"Shadow!" He called. "I'm sorry! I don't blame y'all!"

"Blame him for what?" Tiana asked, startling the witch doctor. He turned on his heels to face her.

**"Nothing!" He said. Tiana just put her hands on her hips and looked at him. He sighed and gave in. "Before, I got mad because I don't have all my powers back and I blamed him. I told him I lost everything because of him. And..." he stopped talking.**

"And what?" Tiana asked. Facilier shook his head, more to himself than to Tiana.

"Shadow's the reason I got out of the other side," he said. "But not without a price. The friends gave Shadow two options; they could free me, or he could live on the other side." He sighed. "He chose me. Now he can't go home. And I had the gawls to say I lost everything!" He drove his fist into the moseleum, then winced in pain. "He has nothing because of me!" Tiana walked over and patted him on the back.

"He has you," she said. Facilier shook his head, cradling his hurt hand.

"He deserves better." Tiana didn't say anything to this; she turned and walked away from the sulking Shadowman. Facilier closed his eyes and put his head against the moseleum. _What if he doesn't come back?_ He thought. A horrible screech cut into his self loathing. He backed away from the grave and looked around. The sound was closer now. He was about to turn around when something slashed across his back. He cried out in pain and nearly dropped to his knees, using his cane to keep himself up. He straightened and looked up at the shadows now hovering above him.

_Where's your shadow, Facilier? _The female asked mockingly. She drew back to lunge at him when a blast of light blew past her. She cried out in pain and shock and turned towards the source, Mama Odie, who was with the group. _Get it away from her! _She hissed at the cloaked one. He nodded, more afraid of the other shadow than he was of the light, and lunged for the voodoo queen, using the shadows to hide from her until he was close enough to knock her down and grab the gourd. Naveen picked up a rock to throw at the shadow.

"Don't!" Facilier said quickly. "They're not after you." He turned back to the female shadow. "They're after me." He swallowed. "Odie, If I die, take care of Shadow. You're the only other person he knows." He blasted a small flame at the shadow, who dodged it as her smoky companion tripped Facilier. He hit the ground hard, slamming his head against it and nearly blacking out. He reached for his cane which the female shadow knocked out of his reach. Then, she wrapped her tentacles around his neck, lifting him off the ground and strangling him.

_Do you really think we'd let her? _She asked. _Once you're dead we'll be taking your shadow home, to face a punishment fit for a traitor like him. _She opened her claw and put it around his neck. _But first, we're going to deal with you._

**OH NOOO!!!!!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! Well, funny thing is I have the tenth and final chapter already written. All I need to do is add the AUs and publish. But I'm not going to. Atleast, not yet. I won't post it until this story has 21 reviews :-) And I'm not above retconning "Chat" and giving this story a sad ending. Facilier's in a _very _venurarable position right now. If you want him to live, or have the ending posted, Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys!!!! I didn't want to resort to that :). I promise I wont hold my characters hostige again.**

* * *

Facilier could feel her claw tighten around his throat. He closed his eyes and waited for her to finish it. Her grip tightened and he choked, struggling to breathe. Suddenly, the pressure around his neck released and her heard the shadow screech out in outrage. He dropped to the ground and grabbed his cane, rolling over on is back to see what made her react that way. It was Shadow.

_Stay away from my master_! He told the other shadow.

_You always were a traitor, weren't you? _She told him with a hiss. _He doesn't even care about you. _

_I don't care, _he said back. _He's my master. I'll do anything to make him happy._ Shadows posture changed from one of aggression to one of grief. _Even if I have to leave him to do it. _Facilier looked at his shadow shocked.

"Shadow," he said. "I don't want you to go. I'm sorry!" Shadow looked at his master.

_Then you still love me? _He asked. Facilier nodded.

"I never stopped."

The female shadow chuckled. _How touching! _She siad mockingly. _Then you can die together. _She snarled and lunged at Shadow. Shadow backed up, wishing that he wasn't a mute. It was hard to intimidate foes when you couldn't make a sound. He dove at her and the two of then slashed and clawed at each other. Facilier scrambled to his feet and moved towards the group as Naveen threw the rock and hit the shadow holding Mama Odie's gourd. He dropped it and it landed in Mama Odie's hands who promply blasted light at the dazed shadow, who was barely able to dodge it and flee. She then aimed it at the female shade.

"No!" Facilier said, hitting her in the hand and knocking off her aim. "Y'all might hit Shadow!" The group was shocked by the amount of concern in his voice and for a moment were silent. Finally, Tiana spoke.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Tiana asked him. He shook his head.

"I don't know," he said, sounding panicked. "I don't want to risk hitting Shadow, but he can't fight her forever." He looked back over to the fighting shades and noted that the female seemed to be gaining the upperhand. "No!" He said almost to himself before lifting his cane. _I hope this works, _he thought to himself. "Shadow!" He yelled, hoping to get the shade's attention. It worked. Shadow looked over to his master and recognized his intention immediatly. He pushed away from the female as Facilier sent a blast of light from his cane. It struck the female shadow on the side, causing her to cry out in pain and limp off injured after her smoke companion. Facilier would have liked to have finished them then and there, but the blast took too much out of him. He slumped over, using his cane to keep himself standing, and panted to try and catch his breathe.

"Are you alright?" Charlotte asked him. He nodded.

"I'll be fine," he said. "I'll just need to rest." He looked up. "Is Shadow Ok?" Upon hearing his name, Shadow, who seemed mildly injured from the blast of light, slithered over to his master.

_Never do that again! _He said nudging his master angrily.

"I'm sorry I almost hit you, buddy," Facilier told his shadow.

_I wasn't talking about that! You're still too weak to try spells like that. I don't want you to strain yourself._ He paused and looked at the group. _Why are they here? _He asked preparing to defend Facilier.

"It's alright!" Facilier said quickly. "They were helping me look for you." Shadow watched them a little longer before turning back to Facilier and hugging him.

_I missed you, _he said. Facilier patted the shadow on his back.

"I missed y'all, too." He said. He let go of Shadow and looked at him. "Let's go home. It's been a long night." Shadow nodded and headed off towards the Voodoo Emporium. Facilier turned back to the group.

"Thank y'all," he said. "I'm not sure I could have found him without you. I owe you, and that's not something I say lightly." He turned and started walking towards Shadow.

_Facilier? _Shadow asked uncertain.

"Yes?" Facilier replied. Shadow nuzzled his master.

_I love you! _He said. Facilier nodded.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Ok everyone. all together "AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" This story is over but there's more to my verse :) So keep reading and I'll keep writing!**


End file.
